The present invention relates generally to a method and system for processing poultry (either hatchlings or embryos in eggs), where “hatchlings” are defined as young birds (e.g., chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese, etc.) with an age of one week or less. Furthermore, “poultry” as used herein means one or more hatchlings or one or more embryos in eggs. In some instances, it may be preferred that the methods or systems of the present invention be dedicated to processing hatchlings or embryos in eggs, but not both hatchlings and embryos in eggs.
The processing of poultry may include activities such as sexing to determine gender, inoculating or otherwise medicating the poultry, feeding the hatchlings, weighing the poultry, treating the beaks and/or claws of the hatchlings (to, e.g., retard their growth), etc. Conventionally, poultry (hatchlings or eggs) are handled manually, i.e., individuals must physically hold the poultry and either perform the process while holding the poultry or load the poultry into equipment in which one of the processes is performed.